The prior art is replete with numerous examples of hot melt adhesives which are employed for the construction of disposable soft goods. An example of a suitable hot melt adhesive for this purpose is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,741 to Alper et al. Further, it is noted in that reference, that the prior art methods of application of these prior art adhesives have included, but are not limited to, extrusion [multi-bead or slot], spray or wheel application systems.
While the prior art hot melt adhesive compositions utilized heretofore have operated with varying degrees of success, they have shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. For example, and while disposable garments such as incontinent briefs and disposable diapers have gained wide acceptance and are convenient and easy to utilize, concerns have been expressed regarding the environmental impact of such garments once they have become unserviceable or soiled and thereafter disposed of in landfills or the like.
As should be understood, no readily convenient method is now available for recycling, or otherwise separating the components of a nonwoven object of interest such as a disposable diaper into its component parts whereby the components may be recycled or alternatively disposed of in an environmentally friendly manner thus reducing any adverse impact these objects may have.